PLT 1 set forth below describes an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone that delivers an air conduction sound and a bone conduction sound to a user. The PLT 1 also describes that the air conduction sound is a sound transmitted to the auditory nerve of the user when vibrating air generated by vibration of an object is transmitted to the eardrum via the ear canal and vibrates the ear dram. The PLT 1 further describes that the bone conduction sound is a sound transmitted to the auditory nerve of the user via a part of the body of the user (for example, the cartilage of the ear) who is in contact with an vibrating object.
The PLT 1 describes that, in a telephone, a vibrator in the shape of a short rectangular plate made with a piezoelectric bimorph and a flexible material is attached to an outer surface of a housing of the telephone via an elastic member. The PLT 1 also describes that, upon application of a voltage to the piezoelectric bimorph of the vibrator, a piezoelectric material stretches and contracts in a longitudinal direction causing vibration of the vibrator and, when the user brings the vibrator into contact with the auricle, the air conduction sound and the bone conduction sound are delivered to the user.